


Trato hospitalario

by Zaileth



Series: Alphabet Drabbles [5]
Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hospitalization, Humor, Romance, Sickfic, Surgery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaileth/pseuds/Zaileth
Summary: Lo que comenzó como un pequeño malestar termina dejando en el hospital a Mimi, pero no es lo que mas la molesta ella sino el comportamiento de Jyou.Drabble escrito para Leiram como regalo de cumpleaños con la palabra Quirófano
Relationships: Kido Jou | Joe Kido/Tachikawa Mimi
Series: Alphabet Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Trato hospitalario

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leiram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/gifts).



> Segundo drabble de Digimon para el Alphabet Drabbles con la palabra Quirófano. Creado como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado en su momento para Leiram. Modifiqué algunos errores cometidos en su momento.

En la mañana, Mimi se despertó con una sensación extraña en su ombligo, la ignoró y siguió con sus actividades previas a la escuela. Durante las clases la sensación extraña se convirtió en un leve pero molesto dolor que le impidió almorzar, el cual siguió ahí aun después de clases, tampoco comió en la tarde, cosa que sus padres interpretaron como estrés por los exámenes. A media tarde el dolor se había colocado en su pelvis, cerca de su pierna derecha y era tan intenso que le impedía caminar erguida. No pasaron ni diez minutos para estar en una sala de urgencias en espera del medico.

Estaba nerviosa. Solo tenía de compañía las enfermeras y médicos que pasaban frente a su cama sin siquiera voltearla a ver. Sus padres estaban afuera, con la entrada prohibida debido a la agitación de su mamá. El médico estaría con ellos en ese momento, explicándoles lo que había descubierto cuando la exploró.

– Kido, entras al quirófano 2 con la de la 5, interrógala – escuchó que decía una joven doctora vestida con un pijama azul y con el cabello recogido en un gorro con estampado de flores. La envidió por eso, por que cualquier prenda era mejor que estar solo con una bata verde arrugada que la dejaba expuesta al frio de la habitación.

Después de eso la cortina al lado izquierdo de su cama se corrió, apareció un joven medico ocupado en leer unos papeles, estaba vestido de igual manera que la doctora, salvo por el gorro negro, el joven regresó una hoja al frente y se colocó las gafas mientras leía la ficha de identificación de la paciente.

– Tachikawa Mimi – murmuró con cierta sorpresa, cuando ambos se vieron él soltó un gritó y se fue hacia atrás, tirando el expediente de Mimi en el acto. Ella lo vio ofendida hasta que también se dio cuenta de la coincidencia.

– ¡Jyou! – gritó alegre, por fin tendría quien la acompañara.

– Mimi, ¿Qué haces aq….? No, olvídalo, ya sé por qué estás aquí – dijo nervioso mientras acomodaba el desastre de hojas que había hecho.

– No sabia que estuvieras aquí – Mimi le entregó la única hoja que cayó sobre su cama, casi olvidando el hecho de que seguía sin analgésicos.

– Hago guardias los viernes en urgencias – era gracioso ese sonrojo que no lo abandonaba.

– ¿Me vas a acompañar? – esperaba que la respuesta fuera si, así se sentiría mas tranquila.

– Pues…

– ¿Ya terminaste, Kido? – un medico de mediana edad se acercó a ellos con las manos enjabonadas – están por llevarla al quirófano.

Jyou pareció meditar su respuesta, luego la miró a ella y finalmente se dirigió al galeno:

– No puedo entrar a la cirugía – el medico le preguntó la razón y antes de decir cualquier cosa pidió hablar en otro sitio, lejos de Mimi.

Ella se sintió decepcionada, había sido rechazada por Jyou, y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de decirlo frente a ella.

Después de eso no volvió a ver a Jyou, incluso después de la cirugía. Cuando la subieron al día siguiente a piso y pudo recibir visitas, solo sus padres aparecieron. La ausencia de dolor y el exceso de mimos le hicieron olvidar el asunto, al hasta que volvía estar sola y el “ _no puedo entrar”_ volvía a repetirse en su cabeza.

Fue hasta el tercer día de su estadía que volvió a aparecer, eran cerca de las tres de la tarde cuando lo hizo, sin uniforme y con una bolsa de regalo en la mano.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó bajo el dintel de la puerta, en una buena actuación de persona avergonzada.

Ella arrugó el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, no la iba a convencer tan fácil.

– Me han dicho que vas bien en la recuperación – entró, aunque ella siguiera en clara negativa, dejó la bolsa sobre una mesa cercana y se sentó a orilla de la cama, a un lado de los pies de Mimi – ¿te duele la herida?

No respondió, ladeó la cabeza, lejos de cualquier contacto visual.

– Mañana tenemos que venir a ver la evolución de los pacientes, le pediré al profesor que me asigne tu cama – el tampoco estaba cómodo con la situación, por lo que se entretenía haciendo círculos sobre la sabana con el dedo.

– ¿Ahora si te preocupas? – explotó en cólera, no le agradaba para nada el juego – hace unas noches preferiste dejarme sola.

– No, Mimi, no fue por eso – dijo Jyou mientras hacia ademanes con las manos.

– Pensé que me acompañarías, estaba sola.

– Mimi, si entraba te iba a ver…. – nuevamente ese sonrojo.

– ¿Ver qué?

– Desnuda – soltó de golpe. La castaña no dijo nada, primero se llevó una mano a su boca abierta luego, por instinto, se tapó con la sabana hasta la nariz.

– ¿Desnuda? – preguntó teñida de carmesí. Jyou consiguió componerse pronto, ahora sonreía conmovido con la escena.

– Después de la anestesia y antes de cubrirte con los campos estériles, te desnudan por completo – le explicó manteniéndose tranquilo.

– ¿Era por eso? – volvió a preguntar la castaña, permitiéndose salir de su refugio bajo la sabana, el joven futuro medico asintió en respuesta – ¿No querías verme desnuda?

– Por supuesto que no – respondió alarmado Jyou, lo que menos deseaba era que lo creyera un pervertido.

Mimi se llevó la punta del dedo pulgar a la boca, meditando de nueva cuenta la información, luego agregó:

– ¿Te desagrado tanto como para no verme desnuda? – preguntó lastimada y con un par de lagrimones amenazando con recorrer sus mejillas.

– ¡No! – gritó Jyou poniéndose de pie de inmediato – están confundiendo todo.

– Ah, entonces si quieres verme desnuda – y si Jyou no estuviera tan ocupado con tu pantomima, se habría fijado en el brillo malicioso en los ojos de ella.

– Mimi, yo si…no…lo…que….yo…. – la risa de la joven le hizo detener su atropellado discurso, con las manos aun extendidas al frente y el cuerpo medio encorvado solo se le quedó viendo.

– Solo bromeaba – le indicó la castaña conteniéndose, reír le causaba cosquilleo en la herida – dime ¿qué es eso que me has traído? – Jyou cogió la bolsa con la que había llegado y se sentó en la cama a un lado de ella.

Después de eso, la estancia en el hospital no fue tan solitaria.

**Author's Note:**

> Los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.


End file.
